canon_star_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Syndulla clan
The Syndulla clan was a clan. Appearances * Supply Lines * Liberty on Ryloth * Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1 * Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel (Mentioned Only) * Lords of the Sith * Mercy Mission * A New Dawn * The Machine in the Ghost * Chopper Saves the Day * Rise of the Rebels * Art Attack (Voice only) * Sabine's Art Attack (Picture only) * Zeb to the Rescue (Picture only) * Ezra and the Pilot (Picture only) * Spark of Rebellion * Ezra's Wookiee Rescue * The Rebellion Begins * The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader * A New Hero * Droids in Distress * Fighter Flight * TIE Fighter Trouble * Ring Race * Rise of the Old Masters * The Inquisitor's Trap * Learning Patience * Breaking Ranks * Out of Darkness * Hera's Phantom Flight * Empire Day * Ezra's Duel with Danger * Gathering Forces * Return of the Slavers * Eyes on the Prize * Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight * Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Part V: Release * Kanan 6: The Last Padawan, Epilogue: Haunt * Kanan 7: First Blood, Part I: The Corridors of Coruscant * Kanan 8: First Blood, Part II: The Towers of the Temple * Kanan 9: First Blood, Part III: The Canyons of Kardoa * Kanan 10: First Blood, Part IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto * Kanan 11: First Blood, Part V: The Fog of War * Path of the Jedi * Kanan's Jedi Training * Sabotaged Supplies * Idiot's Array * Always Bet on Chopper * Vision of Hope * Ezra's Vision * Becoming Hunted * Call to Action * Battle to the End * Rebel Resolve * Fire Across the Galaxy * Senate Perspective * Ocean Rescue * The Siege of Lothal * The Lost Commanders * Relics of the Old Republic * Secrets of Sienar * Always Two There Are * Brothers of the Broken Horn * Wings of the Master * Blood Sisters * Always Bet on Chop * Stealth Strike * A Day's Duty * Accidential Allies (Voice only) * Ice Breaking * Legacy * A Princess on Lothal * The Protector of Concord Dawn * Legends of the Lasat * Academy Cadets * The Call * Escaping the Scrap Pile * The Ballad of 264 * Homecoming * The Wrong Crowd * The Honorable Ones * Shroud of Darkness * The Gangsters of Galzez * Star Wars Adventures: Forces of Destiny: Hera * The Forgotten Droid * The Mystery of Chopper Base * The Thune Cargo * Twilight of the Apprentice * Newest Recruit * Crash Course * Steps into Shadow * The Holocrons of Fate * The Antilles Extraction * Hera's Heroes * Sons of the Sky * The Last Battle * Imperial Super Commandos * Iron Squadron * The Wynkahthu Job * An Inside Man * Visions and Voices * Final Round * Ghosts of Geonosis * Warhead * Trials of the Darksaber * Secret Cargo * Double Agent Droid * Twin Suns * Zero Hour * Heroes of Mandalore (Appear in hologram) * In the Name of the Rebellion * The Occupation * Flight of the Defender * Kindred * Crawler Commandeers * Rebel Assault * Jedi Night * DUME * Wolves and a Door * A World Between Worlds * A Fool's Hope * Family Reunion – and Farewell * Rogue One (Mentioned Only) * Doctor Aphra 17: Remastered, Part IV * Doctor Aphra 18: Remastered, Part V * Doctor Aphra 19: Remastered, Part VI * Doctor Aphra 21: The Catastrophe Con, Part II * Star Wars 45: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part II * Star Wars Adventures: Forces of Destiny: Leia * An Imperial Feast * Chopper and Friends * Aftermath: Life Debt (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Volume 1 * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Volume 2 * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Volume 3 * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Volume 4